powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellarien
Ellarien or "Ari" for short, is the Solar Ranger, a comic exclusive character who plays an important role in the fifth story arc of the Boom! Studios comic, Beyond the Grid.https://comicbook.com/powerrangers/2018/08/19/power-rangers-all-new-solar-ranger-revealed/ Character History Ari is an orphan who grew up on the streets as a child with other orphans as part of a gang that stole what they needed to survive. During one of her efforts to steal food for her friends from a monk giving to those in need, the monk caught her in the act and prepared to morph using a gold artifact on his neck. The transformation startled her, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the railing. The monk caught her when she fell and helped to pull her up, but the railing he used to support his weight gave out and he fell several feet and crashed through a market fruit stand. Ari felt upset and tried to help the holy man by digging him out, but he knew that death was upon him and gave her the gold artifact called the Solarix. He pleaded for the young girl to keep it safe and away from the Preator, as it was "the key to everything" and passed on. As Ari's hand came in contact with the object, her eyes glowed as its power surged into her. Ari spent her teenage years on the run from the Preator's Crimson Horde, with the evil conqueror trying to break her by destroying any connection she made with others, killing those who showed kindness to her and convincing the thieves she grew up with to betray her at the eventual cost of their own lives. Despite this, she became convinced that protecting the Solarix was worth fighting and dying for because it gave her the power to stand up to the Preator and protect those in need of help. On nights when comets passed, the Solarix projected constellations, though for what reason is yet to be known. The Solar Ranger first appeared on the Promethea after baiting the other Rangers to search an empty escape pod in an unstable morph. She attacked Karone, making an eerie melody all the while, and drained her Galaxy Pink powers and the Green Psycho Dagger to assume a fully morphed state. During their fight, Karone tried to reason with her, thinking she was just a lost soul who was scared and confused and noticing she had bandages, implying that Solar Ranger was hurt. This proved futile, as the Solar Ranger kept attacking even after Karone was de-morphed, resulting in Karone dismissing her as "just another Lord Drakkon". She teleported away and sprung a trap for the Rangers on the escape pod when Karone tried to radio for help by letting reptilian-like creatures attack them to draw their attention away from her when the Promethea team's powers fail due to them being cut off from the Morphin Grid. Despite Karone's impressions, Ari was simply fueling the Solarix as it "pined for" the energy as it was similar to what she wielded and she had no ill intentions. Ari was indeed scared and confused, wondering who the Power Rangers she encountered were and why they had "vortex energy" like her. Not too long after the Promethea Rangers find Ari and explain to her how they are not there to hurt her. They spend time to explain their Powers and how they are able to morph. After a short encounter with the Preator Ari tells the rangers how she is sorry for stealing their energy, and preceeds to come back to their ship to power it as well as their morpehers to battle the Preator, right after summoning morphin’ energy Versions of their Zords to battle. Personality Ari is cautious and not always willing to trust others given her life on the run. Due to constantly being hunted and a reluctant lone soldier in a war, she has difficulty understanding concepts such as mercy or camaraderie due to being alone for most of her life. Despite this, she is shown to be compassionate and selfless to others who are in need of help and will fight to protect them if the Preator or his forces threaten them. But Ari also has a desire to keep her distance from others out of fear of them coming to harm by associating with her, as the Preator uses this tactic to try to break her mentally so she will surrender the Solarix. She has a devil-may-care attitude during a fight, often putting on a tough act and spouting occasional smack talk at her enemies. Ever since accepting her responsibility as the bearer of the Solarix, she feels bound to it and has repeatedly stated she will lay down her life to protect it rather than let it fall into the wrong hands. Her emotional state can however hinder her full heroic potential as emotions of doubt, anger and guilt that she feels are somehow felt by the Solarix which responds by "glitching out" her powers. If she fights with a clear mind, her powers will work properly. She does have some morally grey areas, such as a willingness to steal to survive (it is implied by Remi that Ari has also killed to survive), but only does so when necessary. She has a soft spot for Remi, opening up to her and confiding in her when she has problems or going to her when she is injured. There seems to be hints of some kind of long term relationship between them, though it is currently unclear if it is romantic or platonic. Remi is also the only one who can call her Ari, as she gets angry when others use it and prefers to be addressed by her full name by those she doesn't know. Solar Ranger Arsenal * Teleportation emitter: Since there is no Morphin Grid in her dimension, Solar Ranger relies on a remote-like device to teleport for quick escapes or surprise attacks. * Chakram: a yet unnamed handheld circular blade * Solarix - Ellarien's morpher, a mysterious watch-like device powered by "vortex energy" that is a solid piece of the Morphin Grid. Zords * to be added Notes *Her helmet bears similarities to Ryu Commander's. *She also wears a hood as part of her costume over her helmet, similar to * The Solarix plays a haunting melody when Ari morphs, akin to many recent transformation trinkets in tokusatsu. **Without a as a guide, it is unclear which key order the notes are in, but Ranger fans have deciphered that the music notes are: 2 sixteenth notes, 4 eighth notes, 1 quarter note, 6 eighth notes, and 3 sixteenth notes.https://www.musicnotes.com/now/tips/how-to-read-sheet-music/ *For a while it was ambiguous whether the relationship between Ellarien and Remi was romantic or just a close friendship until the connection between the two was confirmed to be romantic in issue 39, making Ellarien and Remi the second and third openly LGBTQ+ rangers, after Trini. Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:PR Comic Characters Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Promethea Rangers Category:Solar Rangers